


Today of all Days

by justanotherexlover



Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender non-specific Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherexlover/pseuds/justanotherexlover
Summary: Lin returns home from work, and you’re hurt that she doesn’t remember what day it is.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901575
Kudos: 88





	Today of all Days

“You’re late,” You said the second Lin walked in the door, “Again.”

You were sitting at the dinner table alone for what felt like the millionth time. She always promised that she’d be home in time to have dinner, and she always ended up breaking that promise.

“I had a lot of paperwork to do, we made more arrests today than I expected,” Lin said, walking forward and sitting at the table across from you.

Usually you wouldn’t mind it as much–Lin always put her job first, and it was something that was annoying but admirable. But today was different.

She looked at the already set plate in front of her and offered you a small smile, but your face was as still as stone.

“Are you kidding me?” You asked, standing up. Your chair made an unpleasant noise as it was pushed back, which only fueled your annoyance, “There’s no way the paperwork could’ve waited?”

Lin looked surprised. You hadn’t picked a fight about her long work hours in forever, eventually just growing used to being alone most of the time. But her face hardened, and she narrowed her eyes at you.

“My work is important, you know that, (y/n),” She said, her voice raising slightly, “With the Avatar out of commission, we have a lot of slack to pick up.”

While she’d originally been against Korra doling out justice, the situation with Amon and the Equalists changed her mind. But since Korra was in the South Pole recovering, there’d been a noticeable uptick in crime.

“Lin, I’m not asking for that much,” You insisted, your voice taking a desperate tone, “I just want time with you.”

Today of all days, you thought to yourself, but decided not to point that out to Lin. You wondered if she even realized that it was your anniversary. It was fairly obvious, too–You’d put a candle on the table, and tried to dress a bit nicer.

You hadn’t been out on a date in forever, which was fine, but you could try with what you had. Lin had never been one for a spectacle, anyway.

“And you’re getting it. I’m here, aren’t I?” Lin said. You were shocked at her lack of sympathy as she continued, “I’ve had officers so dedicated that they’ll sleep at the station. But I come home every night to you.”

You blinked, trying to come to terms with what she just said. You wondered for a second if you were in a dream–Lin never took that tone with you, she sounded like Chief Beifong reprimanding a criminal.

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore!” You spat at her. She had a temper, but so did you, and you were quickly reaching your breaking point, “We don’t do anything anymore. Don’t act like I should be grateful for the scraps I get.”

She just stared at you silently, an eyebrow raised in a carefully crafted expression that seemed to say, ‘are you done?’

“If you’re so dedicated then maybe you should move into the station, too!” You blurted out angrily. You weren’t serious, of course, but the hurt coursing through you was clouding your judgement.

“Maybe I will,” She said decisively, standing up.

“Good!” You exclaimed angrily, turning on your heel and storming to your bedroom.

You heard the front door slam shut, signaling Lin’s exit.

The second you got in your room, tears came to your eyes as you undressed and got into nightclothes. You crawled into bed, feeling fully defeated. The bed felt too big and cold without Lin, and you considered chasing after her, but your pride was too important. You’d been pushed aside for too long. As much as it hurt, you had to take a stand sooner or later.

——

Your eyes opened, the sunlight shining through the window onto your eyelids effectively waking you. You reached over to pull Lin closer, but your hand met nothing but mattress.

Blinking, the argument from last night came back in bits and pieces. You must’ve fallen asleep sometime while crying. You glanced at the clock on the table, the late hour surprising you. You didn’t work on the weekends so it was okay, but you were usually an early riser. It was nearing lunch.

While going to stand up you paused, turning towards the door. There was a noise coming from the kitchen, and it was setting off alarm bells in your head. No one else should be home.

You stood up, carefully stepping so the floor didn’t make any sounds. You grabbed a dagger from your bedside, and opened the bedroom door slowly, looking into the hallway.

You couldn’t see the kitchen or living room clearly from here, but you could hear that the noise was definitely coming from the kitchen. And there was something that smelled slightly… Burnt?

Creeping forward, you held the dagger out in front of yourself defensively. There was no denying that someone else was in the apartment.

You turned the corner, fully prepared to defend yourself from whatever stranger had broken in, but the sight in front of you made you freeze.

Lin was standing in front of the stove, cursing quietly under her breath. There was something black and charred in the pan, but it was burnt past recognition. Your hand fell to your side, letting out a sigh of relief.

The release of breath tipped Lin off to your presence, and she turned to you, a soft look on her face. She glazed at the dagger in your hand, and you offered a sheepish smile.

“I thought someone broke in,” You explained quietly, slightly embarrassed. It seemed like a dumb conclusion now, but you had just woken up. You placed the dagger on the counter carefully.

The corner of Lin’s lips turned up slightly in amusement, and you rolled your eyes.

“Well, it’s good to know that you can defend yourself,” She said, fondness seeping into her tone.

Silence overtook the two of you suddenly, and you avoided Lin’s eyes, unsure of how or where to start. It felt like so much was said, and yet so much was left unsaid. Your anger had disappeared overnight and hurt had taken up residence in the space left behind.

But a part of you was happy and relieved to see her.

“I’m sorry,” Lin spoke suddenly, her voice quiet. An apology from her was rare, but when they did come they were always sincere. She continued, “I know I’ve been busier lately, and you’ve been sidelined. It’s not fair.”

“It isn’t fair,” You said stubbornly, but then you bit your lip, looking at her expectantly.

“Yes, I know what yesterday was,” Lin said regrettably, looking away, “I didn’t realize until i got back to the office, but by then… It didn’t feel right to come back. I was gonna make breakfast to make up for it, I even took the day off, but…”

She trailed off, shrugging. Any time she did something sweet, she tried to play it off as if it wasn’t a big deal, but it was to you. You brought a hand up to her scarred cheek, caressing it softly. Lin hadn’t taken a day off in over a year, and you had to basically force her to stay home when she wasn’t scheduled to work.

“What was that first thing you said?” You asked, looking into her eyes.

Lin’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but then a knowing look came across her face. She rolled her eyes, repeating, “I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I know,” You said, smiling at her, “How about we go out for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my Tumblr to ask questions or make requests! https://justanotherexlover.tumblr.com/


End file.
